<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's both sided by D3ad_falry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226847">it's both sided</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3ad_falry/pseuds/D3ad_falry'>D3ad_falry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Depression, Drarry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Harry, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3ad_falry/pseuds/D3ad_falry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been abused for as long as he knows.<br/>When he finally gets to go to hogwarts.<br/>He wants to finally feel loved but at first that doesn't go good at all.<br/>Follow along with his adventures</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pls note that I do not own any of these characters.<br/>They all belong to j.k Rowling.<br/>As much as I wish so im not making any money from these.<br/>And I just make this cause I think its fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>HEY GIVE THAT LETTER BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry knew that he couldn't win from his uncle but he still wanted to try yk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle Vernon was quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hasn't been this disappointed in a really long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started living with his aunt and uncle after his parents were killed in a car crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cousin dudley was always mean to him with his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well Harry wouldn't call those friends they were just afraid of dully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now his aunt and uncle abuse him every single day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to cook,clean and it's not rare for them to hit harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon has been sexually abusing Harry since he was 9.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry only recently discovered that that's not normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry needs to go to another school. He really doesn't want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's happy Dudley is going to smeltings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he doesn't have to worry about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up from his deep thought and just hears that they are gonna go away apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His aunt doesn't seem to know where. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Harry isn't sure if uncle Vernon even knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vernon just gets mad at dudley real quick cause he wanted to pack his TV and all his toys. He just ends up going with 6 toys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are in a small little house on the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His aunt and uncle sleep upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Harry wouldn't really call it upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dudley sleeps on the couch after a big fight with his parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Harry sleeps on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well Harry isn't sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's too busy thinking about his birthday tomorrow. He isn't excited at all his birthdays are never special like normal kids their birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just gets something like a toothpick normally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And instead of his normal 1 rape count,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his birthday he tends to get 2 or 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wished he could just go away on his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter where he just doesn't want to be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if the only reason not to be here is to…. Die? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wouldn't complain about dying to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hated this life soo much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's nothing good about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BOOM BOOM BOOM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door gets kicked out by some giant or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon and petunia come 'downstairs' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon is holding a gun of some sort in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn't really know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The giant turns out to be a really nice man called Hagrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he is the keeper of keys at hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And harry his parents didnt die from a car crash but rather a explosion or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thats the only thing harry could make from it cause it was just a lot of yelling and shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So harry is now just laying on the floor with Hagrid his coat over him so he doesn't get cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Hagrid is sleeping on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry still can't believe he's gonna go to a magic school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry falls asleep smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about the fact he can finally leave his abusive aunt and uncle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finally going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter took a long time i hope you guys like it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Harry woke up he didn't really know what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where is he? Then he remembered. He is at the little house on the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it a dream what happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked over at the couch and realised it was not a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid is still sleeping. He is really loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry totally forgot about that. Everything that happened in the last few weeks was just so crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up Hagrid, “Hagrid! Hagrid! It's my birthday! Don't we need to start buying my school supplies!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid woke up with a groan. “Yes harry we need to go”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he has to wait a little bit. Vernon said he wanted to speak to Harry in private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason Hagrid agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon started talking: “you might not be fucked 3 times today like every year”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry started to get really scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But i could give you 1 cause you deserve it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Harry could say anything he got hit in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world around him got a little blurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he started screaming as he felt the pain of Vernon, his cock inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon put his hand over Harry's mouth so that it wouldn't alert Hagrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry begged his uncle to stop, but he just wouldn't listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt like he was bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't do anything besides cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 30 minutes it was finally over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But mostly because Hagrid started yelling that they should really go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get you better next time" whispered Vernon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And don't you dare to tell anyone about this".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was so terrified he didn't speak to Hagrid the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt really bad cause Hagrid was just so sweet and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they got his money from gringotts and bought most of his school supplies, he still needed a wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A wand? Then you should go to Ollivander, there's no better place. While you do that I need to pick up something else" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and went in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was really dusty and gross.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around for a moment wondering what he should do, when an old man appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah mr potter I was wondering when I would be seeing you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A- are you mr ollivander sir? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes shall I show you some wands. And don't worry about choosing cause you don't really have a choice" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Harry felt stupid for asking but he really didn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn't seem to hear him cause he walked away and looked at a few boxes on the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's see this one" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Harry the wand, he didn't know what to do with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man seemed to notice cause he said: "come on give it a wave" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Harry did exactly that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vase who stood on a small table in the corner suddenly broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my- I'm so sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man seemed to sympathize with harry because he said "no worries Mr potter, it happens all the time" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to a different shelf and grabbed a new box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the box and again gave Harry the wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Harry felt a warm feeling; it was a sort of relaxing feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivander saw that too. "Curious very curious"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt stupid again as he asked "whats so curious sir?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I remember every wand that I've ever sold Mr Potter, it's curious that you shall be destined for this wand when it's brother…. Gave you that scar" he pointed at Harry his signature lighting scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who owned that wand?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he got a mysterious look from the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do not speak his name. But the wand chooses the wizard mr potter, it isn't always clear why. But it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all he who must not be named did great things, terrible yes but great" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong harry?" Hagrid asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were now sitting in a little restaurant eating lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's nothing it's just a lot you know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea harry I know I hope you're gonna feel at home at hogwarts" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't know if he wanted to cry or smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has never felt this alone,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to do or say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was always told that asking questions was wrong and not asking questions is wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time Harry asked what he should then do and the answer was "stop breathing".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~1 hour later~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry is finally on the train, he found a nice family who helped him on the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the redheads came into the compartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kind boy turned out to be Ron Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's his first year at Hogwarts as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry also met a boy named draco malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows that Ron hates him but Harry actually thinks there is something kind in draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know what it is, he just thinks draco is really handsome and there is not a lot of evil in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn't know why he thinks this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also met a girl named Hermione granger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron kinda finds her annoying cause he thinks she was calling him dumb and that she was showing of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just thought Hermione was sweet and kinda insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knew Ron kinda thought the same </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed it.<br/>I'm gonna make a 3rd chapter soon.<br/>It should be in less then 2 weeks idk yet.<br/>Cause its really busy these days and my birthday is coming up.<br/>(January 7th) <br/>Follow me on tiktok: malfoy.fanx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry arrived at Hogwarts he was really excited and amazed by the castle.<br/>
“Are we going to that castle hagrid?”<br/>
“Yea harry that is hogwarts the best wizarding school in the world”<br/>
Harry looked over at Ron to see his reaction and he seemed just as amazed as harry.<br/>
They walk in the door that magically opened for the first years like harry.<br/>
The castle inside was decorated really old.<br/>
Normally Harry doesn't like the old style but this immediately felt like home.<br/>
This is the place Harry belonged.<br/>
He thought about his own thoughts he had yesterday.<br/>
If it is gonna stay like this Harry doesn't wanna die.<br/>
He wants to feel free and he feels like that here.<br/>
But that's only if it stays this way.<br/>
He feels safe at hogwarts.<br/>
This is his home…</p><p> </p><p>The sorting began.<br/>
Harry couldn't stop thinking about all the things he wants to do and see at hogwarts.<br/>
But his mind right now was more filled with thoughts over the Draco Malfoy boy.<br/>
Harry thinks Draco is really nice but Ron keeps hating on draco.<br/>
Finally harry his name was called.<br/>
Harry walked forward and went to sit.<br/>
He got the hat placed on his head.<br/>
He heard a deep calming voice say that he would be great for slytherin.<br/>
“Not slytherin not slytherin” Harry kept begging the hat.<br/>
“Better be GRYFFINDOR'' Harry let out a sign of relief.<br/>
A boy stood up from the table, Harry thinks it's the prefect.<br/>
“Glad to meet you harry welcome in Gryffindor”<br/>
Ron looked irritated at the boy.<br/>
“Leave him alone Percy he doesn't care that you are a prefect”<br/>
Harry just looked at the brothers arguing, and sat down.<br/>
The food suddenly appeared on the table.<br/>
Harry has never seen that much food in his whole life.<br/>
He and Ron ate if they have never eaten in their life.<br/>
Hermione was looking at them in disgust but then she just started smiling.<br/>
“Do you guys even get food at home?” she asked with a grin on her face.<br/>
Harry was about to say no not really but he didn't want to answer too many questions.<br/>
But because he was thinking too long everyone was already looking at him.<br/>
“No- i mean yes, yes i eat at home i am just hungry”<br/>
Everyone looked at him weird cause everyone with eyes could see that Harry was really underweight and it looks like he never eats.<br/>
“Anyway who is that teacher over there?”<br/>
“That's professor snape” the prefect boy answered.<br/>
“What does he teach?”<br/>
Harry kinda thought that the professor looked scary.<br/>
“Potions but everyone knows he wants to teach DADA”<br/>
Just as Harry looked at snape again his scar started to burn. Snape quickly looked away from Harry as soon as he saw Harry his scar kinda lit up and looked over to his left looking weirdly at the professor on the left.<br/>
Harry couldn't see who that was since he got his back turned to harry.<br/>
But Harry thought it was the DADA professor he met in diagon alley.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished eating they went to the dormitory.<br/>
The prefect walked first and showed the most important things.<br/>
Like the stairs and a few classrooms.<br/>
Harry couldn't stop smiling just thinking that he was gonna spend the rest of the year and actually learn how to do magic, he still couldn't believe it.<br/>
Everyone was tired so they didn't really listen to Percy the prefect.<br/>
They all quickly went to bed. But everyone was so tired that they didn't notice that Harry accidentally went to the girls room. Nobody noticed and neither did harry.<br/>
Everyone was minding their business when Harry discovered we were in the girls room.<br/>
But all the girls were changing into pyjamas,<br/>
Nobody noticed that Harry was staring at them.<br/>
He caught himself staring and he quickly went out of the girls room.<br/>
And he was kinda shocked.<br/>
Is that really what girls look like under their clothes?<br/>
He didn't really know how he felt about that.<br/>
Doesn't he need to be interested in girls?<br/>
Maybe not but he can't be in love with a boy.<br/>
That's just impossible no no no he can't think about it.<br/>
He went over to his own bed immediately but he couldn't sleep for a few hours after that just thinking about it.<br/>
When he finally fell asleep he kept having the same nightmare he had every night.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sees a flash of green light and hears someone scream.<br/>
Then someone Harry could only describe as a monster looked over at Harry and walked to him and pointed a wand at harry.<br/>
Then he heard a scream: AVADA KEDAVRA<br/>
Now Harry saw the scene unfold from above the monster instead of infront of him.<br/>
Harry saw an explosion and he heard a baby cry.<br/>
Then he saw where he was, in a nursery and the baby had the same scar as harry.<br/>
But where has the monster gone? It just looked like it disappeared with the explosion.<br/>
Then Harry saw a beautiful young woman on the floor.<br/>
A scream still edged upon her face.<br/>
But it wasn't a fearful face but more of a look of relief.<br/>
Harry knew that this was his beautiful mom on the floor but he just couldn't accept it.<br/>
No this isn't her this can't be her.</p><p>Harry looked over at the baby and realised this must have been him.<br/>
Yes it has to be, the scar, the hair everything looks like him.<br/>
Harry felt a tear in the corner of his eye.<br/>
He started screaming as he felt like he was being pulled away from the scene.<br/>
“NO DON'T LET ME GO TO MY AUNT AND UNCLE I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT PLEASE JUST PLEASE”<br/>
Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.<br/>
But it didn't help that he was pulled away.<br/>
It was dark for a second and then Harry thought he heard his aunt yell at him.<br/>
“Harry harry wake up”<br/>
“Yes aunt petunia just pls dont hit me” harry said afraid.<br/>
Before he could realise what he said he woke up with all the boys around his bed looking shocked.<br/>
They kinda took a step back, and Harry was confused for a moment before realising what he said.<br/>
“Did i really say that?” Harry asked quietly.<br/>
Ron answered: “yes mate are you okay? You started screaming in your sleep about not bringing you to your aunt and uncle and you said something else”<br/>
Harry had a look of shock on his face realising what happened.<br/>
“Did they hurt you harry?” Neville tried to ask quietly.<br/>
Harry looked at him for a second before saying:<br/>
“Yes- no- i don't want to talk about it, act like this never happened okay?”<br/>
Everyone looked doubtful at Harry before they all said it was okay.<br/>
They all went back to bed.<br/>
Harry was about to do the same thing before realise he was covered in sweat.<br/>
He just sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.<br/>
Harry didn't sleep after that.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when Ron woke up he asked if it was a dream that Harry was screaming.<br/>
Harry had a slight smirk on his face knowing he could get away with it.<br/>
“What do you mean ron? I didn't sleep at all”<br/>
Now Ron looked even more confused but to Harry's relief he believed harry.<br/>
Yes Harry got away with it, they are now just gonna think it was a dream.</p><p>But what Harry didn't know is that Draco sneaked into the gryffindor common room and he heard everything.</p><p>Draco thought to himself about what he should do.<br/>
He knew that he wasn't gonna tell any of his friends or classmates.<br/>
But maybe he should tell dumbledore cause that's something he should know.<br/>
But draco didn't want to get in trouble for sneaking to a place he is not allowed to go to.<br/>
Maybe he should send an anonymous letter to dumbledore about it.<br/>
That could work but then he had to use one of the school's owls.<br/>
Should he tell Harry that he knew?<br/>
No probably not because he actually kinda liked the boy who lived and he didn't want Harry to hate him.<br/>
So he decided not to tell harry.<br/>
Draco started writing on the letter.</p><p>Dear mr dumbledore,</p><p>I will not tell you who i am.<br/>
But I have some information about Harry potter.<br/>
Well about his family at least, it seems to me as if they abuse him.<br/>
Harry has a lot of bruises and cuts and it just worries me.<br/>
And he looks like he hasn't eaten in 3 years.<br/>
I am just really worried about him and his well being.<br/>
Pls dont tell him this but harry screamed in his sleep this night.<br/>
He was screaming that they shouldn't bring him to his aunt and uncle.<br/>
And that he didn't want to get hit again.<br/>
Then when a few boys tried to wake him up  he said half asleep of course not aware where he was.<br/>
He said that he was gonna wake up and then he begged to not be hit like always as he puts it.<br/>
Then this morning he went on to lie saying to someone that it never happened.<br/>
Again please dont tell harry that someone told you this.<br/>
He is already going thru a lot as it is.</p><p>I hope you have a great day, </p><p>As soon as draco finished writing the letter he put it in his pocket.<br/>
He immediately went to the school's owelry to send the letter.<br/>
Then he went downstairs for breakfast.<br/>
Half an hour later he heard all the owls.<br/>
“Finally the morning mail”<br/>
Draco got 3 letters 2 from his parents as usual.<br/>
And…. 1 other letter?<br/>
He never gets letters outside from his parents.<br/>
He carefully opened it.</p><p>Mr. malfoy,<br/>
Don't worry you’re not gonna get in trouble for sneaking into the gryffindor common room.<br/>
And thank you for bringing this to my attention.<br/>
As a fact I was already aware of this but there is nothing I can do.<br/>
They are his legal guardians.<br/>
Harry has to live there and he doesn't have a choice.<br/>
You are forbidden to talk about this to anyone.<br/>
This letter will self destruct as soon as you're done reading.<br/>
I hope you have a great day,<br/>
Albus dumbledore.</p><p>Draco felt himself become really mad with anger as he saw the letter self destruct just as Dumbledore has said.<br/>
Draco looked over the big table to see if dumbledore sat there.<br/>
And he did, he gave draco a kind nod.<br/>
And draco looked at him as if he was gonna kill him.<br/>
Dumbledore seemed to kinda be taken aback at Draco's reaction to the letter.<br/>
But he seemed to brush it off.<br/>
Draco already didn't like dumbledore but now he hated him.<br/>
The whole day Draco kept thinking about ways to help harry.<br/>
Meanwhile Harry was thinking about ways to avoid something like that night ever again.</p><p>But both couldn't find an answer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Ron had to run to their first lesson.<br/>‘Mcgonnagal is gonna be furious like we get late on our first lesson, ' said Ron. <br/>Harry just smiled a little and Ron looked dreadful.<br/>They ran in the classroom and just for a moment Harry thought they got anyways with it.<br/>Cause professor mcgonagall was nowhere to be seen.<br/>There was only a cat who sat on the desk.<br/>But just as Harry looked away to look at Ron he saw that Ron looked shocked and amazed.<br/>He looked over at the cat again.<br/>But the cat had vanished and now on the desk sat..<br/>PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL SHIT.<br/>“Sorry professor we got lost”<br/>“Didn't your prefect show you around?”<br/>“Well he did but everyone was too tired to look”<br/>“Well clearly not everyone you guys are the only ones who are late”<br/>“I am sorry professor it won't happen again”<br/>They quickly sat down at their desks.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the lesson when they walked out of the classroom.<br/>Harry felt someone's hand on his lower shoulder.<br/>Normally we would have jumped but he noticed it kinda felt nice and kinda warm.<br/>He looked around and saw that it was draco.<br/>Draco had a weird look on his face that almost seemed like sympathy.<br/>Harry only smiled back but he wished draco would never let go.<br/>But then he got bumped into and this made Harry scared this time.<br/>He looked up shocked and it was Neville he bumped into.<br/>Harry was about to cry.<br/>All he could think about were the flashbacks of his uncle beating him.<br/>Tears were forming in his eyes and he looked around in panic not knowing what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Harry after that weird experience with putting his hand on his lower shoulder.<br/>Draco was kinda mad they got broken apart cause in some weird way it felt comforting.<br/>He was about to scream at Neville for ruining a moment when he looked at Harry and saw that Harry was in a panic and about to cry.<br/>Draco was about to ask what was wrong when Harry ran out of the classroom.<br/>Draco immediately ran after him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ran into the girls bathroom cause nobody ever goes in here.<br/>He sat on the ground and started crying really hard.</p><p>When Draco came into the bathroom where Harry went he heard crying and looked around the corner and saw Harry sitting on the floor crying.<br/>Draco thought Harry was gonna have a panic attack.<br/>He kneeled beside him to try to comfort him.<br/>And just as Draco thought, Harry was having a panic attack.<br/>“It's okay Harry, please just breathe. You're okay”<br/>“I- i c-can't-breathe”</p><p>All Harry could think about was his uncle and aunt abusing him.<br/>And his cousin being mean to him.<br/>Something seemed to snap at Harry, he looked up and just stared forward.</p><p>Draco looked at Harry in his motion.<br/>“What is wrong harry?”<br/>He didn't move. Draco didn't know what to do so he just sat beside Harry to comfort him.<br/>But he didn't seem to notice or react in any way by the act.</p><p>“YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BRAT NOBODY WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND”<br/>Harry was taking every hit his uncle had for him.<br/>He started crying and begging his uncle to stop.<br/>But Vernon just wouldn't stop.<br/>He looked over to see his aunt and cousin smiling.<br/>Vernon then took off his pants.<br/>“Vernon darling? Are you sure you want to do that to harry? He is just 11”<br/>“Ye i am sure darling, he deserves it”</p><p>Harry snapped out of it and he kept mumbling.<br/>“I deserve it, i deserve it, i deserve it.”<br/>“I'm a little brat, im worth nothing, i'm just a piece of plastic, i am nothing”<br/>Harry started crying again until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, and again he immediately felt better.<br/>Harry turned around to see draco again.<br/>But draco had tears on his cheek.<br/>“Harry please remember that you don't deserve anything that they do to you”</p><p>Draco must have read the shocked look on harry's face cause he said: “i snuck into the gryffindor tower when you had that nightmare and i saw all the bruises and cuts on your body and how underweight you are”</p><p>“Why didn't you tell anybody?”<br/>Draco had to think for a second about what he was gonna say.<br/>“Cause i know you wouldn't want anybody to know, that's why you lied to your friends”<br/>Suddenly Draco got a hug from Harry, at first he was shocked but then he just went with it and hugged Harry back.<br/>He actually kinda liked hugging harry.</p><p>Harry pulled away and looked at draco with tears in his eyes.<br/>“I i am sorry draco” <br/>“W why are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry. For Real it's okay”</p><p>Harry then stood up and ran away.<br/>“W-wait harry-”<br/>But he didn't listen and just kept running.</p><p>Harry ran to his dorm and layed in bed and cried.<br/>Why did draco see that? Why? Why did draco hear him at night? Why? <br/>He has to find a way to make draco believe that he isn't abused or underfed by his aunt and uncle.<br/>He has to find a way.<br/>Draco just couldn't know he couldn't….<br/>Harry sat up in his bed and went to look at memory spells or potions.</p><p>Obliviate a spell that could alter or remove the memory of one.<br/>It is a hard spell, a skilled witch or wizard is important.<br/>And be careful with it. There is no counter curse.<br/>Once the memory is removed it is gone. You can't put them back. It should only be performed by really skilled witches or wizards.<br/>If you ever want to cast it just point your wand at them to say the spell: obliviate. </p><p> </p><p>THAT'S IT!! Harry had to use the obliviate charm on him.<br/>But he should only remove the memory of Harry being abused.<br/>Harry didn't want draco to forget anything else.<br/>Harry read a little further </p><p>If you only want a part of a memory removed just think of that memory and then cast the spell.</p><p>If the spell goes wrong the person can forget their whole memory.</p><p> </p><p>Okay… so it's risky but.. People are saying all the time that Harry is a skilled wizard like he took out voldemort.<br/>He must be powerful. Right? </p><p>Meanwhile draco was still in the bathroom and thinking about what he should do.<br/>Obviously Harry was traumatized and may have some other issues related to the abuse.<br/>If Draco was honest he didn't really want to know everything that happened to harry.<br/>He just knew he couldn't handle it if he knew everything.<br/>He has to find a way to help harry.</p><p>Whatever it took. He just had to help Harry no matter what.<br/>Draco decided he would do whatever it took to help harry.</p><p>He wanted to help Harry because he likes Harry, not because Lucius wants to.</p><p>Draco walks out of the girls bathroom and goes to his dorm to sleep.</p><p>draco s dream: <br/>Draco is reading the daily prophet.<br/>Harry potter the boy who lived died while living at his muggle house over the summer.<br/>It is unclear how he died but some say it might be because of accidental magic.<br/>There will be no further investigation because the muggle family doesn't allow anyone to ask questions.<br/>Harry's body will be buried in the graveyard at godric's hollow.<br/>Fittingly at the same graveyard lily and james potter are buried.<br/>The minister and Dumbledore said that there is no sign that you know who was involved.<br/>The minister made a different statement saying that they don't need Harry to defeat Voldemort because Voldemort is dead. <br/>The minister doesn't believe that Voldemort is alive so we would just have to believe that.<br/>Dumbledore made no further statement.<br/>                                                      Written by rita skeeter</p><p>Draco woke up from his dream in cold sweat. <br/>As he walked in the bathroom he looked in the mirror.<br/>“Jeez i look like harry” <br/>Draco never thought he would smile at that.<br/>After taking a cold shower he decided that he couldn't sleep anymore so he went down to the great hall.</p><p>On his way he saw Harry walk to the girls bathroom.<br/>He followed him calmly.</p><p>‘Okay Harry you just have to do this one time and then it's over you can do it. I hope he is still following me. I can't perform this spell in front of everyone. I can't get myself in trouble. But what if i can't perform this spell properly? I don't want draco to get hurt’<br/>Harry felt tears on his cheek.</p><p>‘I can't do this, I just can't…’</p><p>Harry finally turned around to draco.<br/>Draco had a shocked face because he didn't know what was happening.<br/>Harry pointed his wand at draco.</p><p>Draco put his hands up immediately. “H-harry i- w- what a- are y-you d-doing?” <br/>“Sorry draco i gotta whip your memory of the things you know about my life at home and everything around”<br/>Harry's voice was beginning to break. </p><p>“H-harry i-i -promise i w-won’t s-say a-anything to-anyone.<br/>D-dumbledore forbade m-me t-to t-talk about i-it”</p><p>“Dubledore knows?”<br/>Harry felt himself fall to the ground when he saw Draco nodd.</p><p>Draco ran to Harry to prevent him from falling.<br/>Just before Harry hit the ground, Draco caught him.<br/>“Hey Harry, it's okay. Im gonna help you. You just gotta wait so i can find a solution, okay?”<br/>Harry just gave a slight nod but that was enough for draco.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay here harry?”<br/>Before Harry could answer he felt really dizzy and couldn't focus on anything anymore.<br/>“D-draco? I am d-dizzy”</p><p>“What do you feel harry?” Draco is really scared so he held Harry more tight.</p><p>Harry could barely hear draco and when he went to answer everything went black.<br/>Just before passing out completely he heard draco yell his name.</p><p>“HARRY ARE YOU OKAY?!” <br/>Draco now had the limb body of the small boy in his arms.<br/>He picked Harry up and ran to the hospital wing.</p><p>Once he arrived at the hospital wing he placed Harry on one of the hospital beds.<br/>“Come on harry i'll be back i just have to call madam pomfrey i'll be back”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-  1 week later   - </p>
<p>Harry can finally leave the hospital.<br/>But dumbledore has to talk to him.<br/>But he really doesn't want to after Draco told him that Dumbledore knows.</p>
<p>Even Though Harry doesn't want to, he still walks to the headmasters office. <br/>But he doesn't really seem to be in a hurry.<br/>As soon as he arrives at the door he hears someone walk behind him.<br/>“Hey harry don't get scared it's me. I just wanted to wish you good luck”<br/>He turned around to see draco.<br/>“Okay thanks draco go to the great hall and wait for me. I'll go there when im done”<br/>Draco then walked away.</p>
<p>As soon as Harry went through the doors he saw the headmaster sitting behind his desk.<br/>“Hello harry, how may you be doing today?”<br/>“I- am fine sir, why did you call me here”<br/>“Well harry as you might know, Mr Malfoy is aware of your situation at home”<br/>“Y- yes sir”<br/>“And he told you that i forbade him to talk about it to anyone?”<br/>“Yes sir, what about it?”<br/>“Well it's gonna stay that way but i should also ask you to keep it silent. You can't have it going around the school and that's gonna be a bad look for me when they notice that you have to go back for the summer each year”<br/>“Do i have to go back?, you know what happens to me each summer and you just don't care. I'm not allowed to talk about it to my friends or draco?’<br/>“No harry i'm sorry but we can use a bad look right now’</p>
<p>Harry was getting really angry at the old man.<br/>“I- i can't believe you. You just don't care when someone gets beat up?”</p>
<p>Harry was starting to get flashbacks.<br/>“Can't you see? I have nightmares! I can't sleep i jump every time i get touched or if i hear something”<br/>“Yea harry i know and i'm sorry but it's just this way and i cant change it”</p>
<p>Harry was shaking. And he stumbled back. And he looked kinda confused with tears in his eyes.<br/>“H-harry i-” <br/>Harry didn't hear anything more because he turned around and ran outside to the black lake.</p>
<p>He didn't want to think about going back for the summer.<br/>Dumbledore really knows and he doesn't do anything? <br/>All the respect Harry had for the headmaster is now gone.<br/>Now all he could do was slowly cry.<br/>Then the world started spinning and he couldn't focus on anything.<br/>Harry grabbed around for something that could bring him back to reality.<br/>He felt a sharp pain and the world stopped spinning.<br/>Harry looked at his hand and saw that it was bleeding.<br/>He looked at his side and saw a piece of sharp glas.<br/>Out of curiosity he carefully grabbed the piece of glass and went to cut himself, this time on purpose.<br/>He went to bring it down to his wrist and cut himself.<br/>Strangely it felt kinda good.<br/>He went to cut again and again.<br/>Then he heard footsteps behind him and he quickly put away the piece of glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Draco didn't see Harry for a few minutes, he started to get worried.<br/>And when Harry didn't return for an hour he decided he was gonna look for harry.<br/>While he was walking through the halls he saw dumbledore.<br/>“Hey sir!”<br/>The headmaster looked to draco.<br/>“What is the matter Mr. Malfoy?”<br/>“Are you and Harry already done? I haven't seen him and he told me we would talk afterwards to talk about it”<br/>“Yes the meeting is done, for your information harry is also forbidden to talk about what goes down at his house in the summer and he should have to return to there every summer”<br/>“What? Sir you can't do that. You know what goes down there and you just don't do anything?”<br/>Draco wanted to scream at the man but for now he had to find harry. </p>
<p>Draco went outside to look for Harry when he saw a figure sitting at the lake.<br/>He saw that the figure quickly put something in his pocket.<br/>“Harry? Is that you?”<br/>“y-yes “<br/>Draco sat besides him.<br/>“Are you okay? You never went to the great hall like you promised to?”<br/>“Y-yea im fine, sorry for letting you wait”<br/>“Its okay, are you sure you're fine tho”<br/>Harry looked like he was gone from the world.<br/>Not really focusing and paying attention.</p>
<p>Harry just felt like he was a different person.<br/>He almost felt numb but broken at the same time.<br/>He wanted to stay silent but he also wanted the scream and yell.<br/>He wanted to be left alone be he just wanted to be held and protected.<br/>He wanted to run away but he also just wanted to never move for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>“Yea i’m fine don’t worry about me”</p>
<p>Draco ofcourse didn't believe him but he didn't push the subject.</p>
<p>-  1 week later  - </p>
<p>Harry has had the piece of glass in his robe ever since but he didn't touch it.<br/>He felt horrible after the spinning stopped because of that and the scar was almost gone from last time.<br/>Should he tell draco? <br/>Draco probably didn't want to know.<br/>He couldn't tell draco that.</p>
<p>Harry had much more to focus on right now.<br/>It is almost summer break and he has to go back to the dursleys.<br/>All Harry wanted to do was to just lay in bed all day.<br/>And just do nothing.<br/>But when he would return to the dursleys he wouldn't be able to do that. <br/>He shouldn't think about it he didn't want to.</p>
<p>Harry walked out to the great hall to sit with Draco who had been checking up on Harry every time he saw him.<br/>“Hey harry, ready to go home? I know its hard but it's only a few weeks then you're back home”<br/>“I'm not ready”<br/>Then he walked away to the train.<br/>He couldn't stop crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay guys thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it.<br/>i kinda forgot harry is still in his first year so i kinda rushed the first year and in the next chapter he will be at the dursleys.<br/>i am gonna think aboout the fact if i should maybe skip a few year.<br/>beceause its not really realistic. a child that age could go trough that like me but its not really i want to promote.<br/>so if you struggle with things like this please go to a docter. <br/>dont make the same mistakes i did.<br/>please take care of yourself.<br/>i love you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry this fanfic is so bad guys ill try my best to make it better but i would really appresiate it if you guys would tell me how to make it better cause i really dont know where to go with the story. <br/>anyways enjoy this chapter i really dont know where i went with it i wrote it while i was either really tired or at school.<br/>so ill see you guys later and ill look what else i can do with it cause im lost.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Harry got off the train he saw that his family didn't bother to pick him up. <br/>Well he really couldn't call the dursleys his family, they don't even care about him like family should.<br/>Or maybe he isn't worth the attention and love he so desperately wants.<br/>Dudley is a bully and he gets love and attention so Harry must be way worse.<br/>Harry saw that draco was greeted by his family but he didn't really look happy. Draco looked kinda uncomfortable.<br/>Harry remembered that they never really talked about draco's family.</p>
<p>Harry started to walk home on his own.<br/>He was starting to think that just going somewhere else was way better.<br/>But if he wouldn't return he has to think about food or things like that.<br/>No he should go back to the dursleys. It's only for a few weeks then he can go back to his real home.</p>
<p>When he knocked on the door he wanted to turn around so bad. But he didn't he kinda wished he had tho.<br/>His aunt opened the door and looked down on the boy. She just looked disappointed.</p>
<p>“Ugh are you already back?” his aunt snapped.<br/>“Uhm yea term has ended and dumbledore ordered me to come back here and since you didn't pick me up from kings cross i had to walk here so that's why it took so long”<br/>His aunt looked at him angry and then Harry realized he wasn't allowed to say things like that. He always gets punished. <br/>“I see you have gotten a lot of confidence at that freak school, get in here you little brat!”<br/>She grabbed Harry's hair and dragged him inside.<br/>“Look who is here darling”</p>
<p>Uncle Vernon looked over immediately and kinda smiled.<br/>Harry just knew that this was gonna hurt.<br/>Vernon almost ran towards Harry and picked him by the hair and dragged him upstairs.<br/>“Ouch uncle vernon please be kind today i just came home” harry pleaded but he knew it wouldn't have any effect.</p>
<p>As soon as they came into Harry's bedroom which used to be Dudley's second bedroom, Harry kept getting hit and kicked.<br/>“How dare you come home you little freak you should stay at the fresk school, we don't want you here. Nobody would want you in their house. Not even your freaky little friends”</p>
<p>Harry just kept getting the hits and kicks he was already laying on the ground whining in pain.</p>
<p>“NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU</p>
<p>JUST GO DIE YOU LITTLE FREAK</p>
<p>I HATE YOU</p>
<p>YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YOU WILL NEVER BE ACCEPTED”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything Vernon said just kept ringing in Harry's head.<br/>He was about to ask to stop when everything went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up 3 hours later, when he tried to get up he just fell down again and he whimpered in pain.<br/>He slowly lifted his shirt up and saw he was covered in bruises and cuts. <br/>At least 3 ribs were broken and his head was bleeding. <br/>Outside of that it seemed to not be as worse as he thought it would.<br/>As he slowly got up he thought about the fact that he only has to be there for a few weeks till he can go home.</p>
<p>He lay in his bed and he didn't know how long it took but eventually he fell asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was woken up after a lot of nightmares to his aunt screaming at him to wake up and do these chores.<br/>Harry slowly got up and noticed the pain in this stomach.<br/>“Ouch i guess it's gonna take a little longer to do the chores”</p>
<p>When Harry finally was done with his chores he still had to cook dinner for his family.</p>
<p>‘What if i would just escape?’ <br/>‘I could just run away and maybe go to kings cross station and maybe just stay there for the rest of summer break cause i can't stay here for that long’ <br/>“SHIT THE STEAK IS BURNED” </p>
<p>Hopefully they won't notice, Harry just put some salad and potatoes over the burned parts.<br/>He served the food and walked back to the kitchen and just hoped that they wouldn't notice.</p>
<p>“Hey, freak! This steak is burned” </p>
<p>He immediately turned around and ran to his room begging his uncle wouldn't follow him.<br/>He got to his room and just packed his bag. He wanted to get out of there he didn't care where he would go, he just couldn't stay here.<br/>He couldn't handle the abuse,<br/>‘Wait i have to go somewhere they cant, wait i can go to diagon alley yea im gonna do that’<br/>When he finished packing his bag we went over to the door and realised it was locked.<br/>‘Dammit they must have locked it when i was too busy packing my bag. Okay what do i do now?’ </p>
<p>Harry sat on his bed to think.</p>
<p>He must have fallen asleep cause he woke up a few hours later.<br/>He remembered he wanted to run away.<br/>He checks his door and sees it's unlocked. He slowly opens it and walks out trying his best to be silent.</p>
<p>When he arrived at diagon alley he found a little cafe at the end and he just sat at the table with a bench and layd on the bench until he fell asleep. <br/>He was just so tired of everything around him, he could never have his own time.</p>
<p>“H-harry? Is that you?” a quiet far away voice said.<br/>Harry slowly tried to open his eyes and he remembered where he was.<br/>He was at the little cafe where he fell asleep after running away.</p>
<p>With his eyes still shut he heard the voice again.<br/>“Harry wake up please, are you hurt? You look horrible. Let me help you”<br/>He realised draco was talking to him.<br/>“D-draco? What are you doing here” kinda stuppid question Harry thought.<br/>“I could ask you the same question. You're supposed to be at privet drive with your family”</p>
<p>He finally opened his eyes and sat up but it hurted a lot.<br/>He screamed in pain from all the injuries he suffered in the last week. <br/>“HARRY ARE YOU OKAY? DID THEY HURT YOU?” <br/>“Draco, I'm fine don't worry,'' Harry said in a weak voice.<br/>“No tell me what happened maybe i can help you”<br/>“No draco nobody can help me and i'm fine the bruises and injuries will heal don't worry” </p>
<p>Draco just looked at him weird and worried.<br/>“Fine okay yes my uncle hurt me and…..”<br/>The long pause worried draco.<br/>“And?” Harry looked sad. And he whispered “and…. Sexually assaulted me” <br/>Harry hoped draco didn't hear it but it was clear he did.<br/>They both started crying and Draco hugged harry.<br/>“You ran away didn't you?”<br/>“Yea i couldn't handle the abuse and all the words he said to me…. I just couldn't handle that anymore so i ran away to here and i slept here. I'm just gonna stay here for the rest of the summer and then when ron and hermione are gonna buy their school supplies i'm gonna go with them”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. at Draco's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry you can't do that you'll starve before the end of the week”<br/>Draco seemed genuinely concerned for Harry, Harry didn't expect to run into someone from school this soon.</p>
<p>All he could do was answer with “draco im sorry but i really don't care if i starve i need to lose weight anyway”<br/>“But you'll starve to death i can't let that happen to you” <br/>He thought for a moment before answering but whispering “honestly i don't care if i die i kinda welcome it” </p>
<p>He looked up to see that draco had tears in his eyes. <br/>Was that from what he just said? No it can't be nobody cares if he dies or not. <br/>“H- Harry, I want you to stay alive. I care about you. Please just let me help you. I will do whatever I can to help you. Just please let me, please, you won't regret it, I promise. You will get that i know what you're going thru trust me” </p>
<p>Harry didn't know what draco meant with that last part but he just couldn't reject him, he just couldn't he didn't know why but he said yes.<br/>As soon as the yes left his mouth draco seemed so relieved and happy but then worried. </p>
<p>“Okay do you have your invisibility cloak with you?”<br/>Harry nodded.<br/>“Okay put it on and whatever you don't take it off just trust me and follow me”<br/>As soon as Harry put on the cloak Draco's father came into the café.</p>
<p>“Ah draco there you are, why are even here? You know that this café is owned by a mudblood”<br/>Harry already hated this man now he understood why Harry had to put on the cloak.<br/>“Yes I'm sorry father, are you done with your appointment at borgin and burkes?”<br/>“Yes let's go home follow me and walk straight with you head like a proud malfoy”</p>
<p>Harry quietly followed them, having so much anger for mr.malfoy.<br/>He couldn't understand why, yea he is mean and rude and isn't even kind to his own son but that isn't a reason to forreal hate someone.</p>
<p>Draco really hoped Harry was still following them when they arrived at Malfoy manor.<br/>When the gate opened he felt a light brush of wind at his arm and that was enough to reassure him that Harry was there. </p>
<p>“I am going to my room father”</p>
<p>Harry quickly followed draco to his room expecting to see an amazing big bedroom cause the rest of the house gave that impression.<br/>But when he came into Draco's room he was shocked. The only thing that was there was an old mattress on the ground and a small closet that was smaller than Harry's old bedroom under the stairs. </p>
<p>“Draco? Why is your room so empty? Is it in construction or something?”<br/>“Well no i've been sleeping here all summer it's better then my old bedroom tho” <br/>“Oh my goodness draco…”<br/>“It's not the worse i have it can get worse”<br/>“Okay?” Harry knew it was worse than Draco let him show. Harry recognises the behaviour draco has with his own. But he just realised that because he thought it was normal for a wizarding family.</p>
<p>“How will this work when your parents can't know I'm here tho?”<br/>“Well my mom knows and she's okay with it.<br/>I spend all of my time here in my room and my dad only comes to me 1-2 times per day so that's the only time you have to hide cause my dad doesn't like to come in my room so he won't if it's not necessary in his eyes”</p>
<p>“Okay good but what about food?” it made harry sick to think about food but he had to look normal to draco cause he already knows too much.<br/>“I eat downstairs but i could always ask my own house-elf for food for you, he is used to sneaking food around”</p>
<p>Harry sat down on the mattress on the floor when they both heard footsteps.<br/>“Harry get under the cloak quickly please!” <br/>He immediately does so and goes to stand in a corner while Draco sits on the mattress.<br/>Harry noticed draco looked really scared.<br/>Draco looked at the corner Harry was standing for a second when the door flew open and his father came in looking totally drunk. </p>
<p>“f-father? Pls be gentle today please i beg you” <br/>“YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BRAT! DO YOU REALLY THINK I AM GONNA BE GENTLE?” <br/>He then ran forward to draco and hit him in the face knocking draco out immediately.</p>
<p>Harry was debating if he should help Draco cause he just couldn watch that but then Lucius pulled out his wand.<br/>‘Pls be gentle with draco’ Harry kept begging in his head.<br/>“Crucio!”  the room lid up with red light.<br/>After a few seconds Draco must have woken up because Harry heard the screams.<br/>“NOOOO FATHER PLS I BEG YOU” <br/>Draco was crying so hard he could hardly breath.<br/>“Shut up you little brat don't you dare to give a sound”</p>
<p>Draco bit on his lip trying not to make any sound.<br/>And then everything went black for draco.<br/>Harry just kept watching frozen in his place almost unable to move he was just too terrified to move.</p>
<p>Lucius left the room stumbling and falling as he went.<br/>Harry rushes over and looks at draco.<br/>He rolls him over on his side and sees his nose is bleeding and he has a black eye.<br/>Harry carefully lays draco on the mattress trying not to hurt draco more than necessary. </p>
<p>Harry then layd on the floor beside him so he could be there when Draco would wake up again so Harry could properly take care of all the wounds and bruises.</p>
<p>--time skip-- </p>
<p>The next morning when Harry woke up he saw that Draco was still sleeping and seemed fully peaceful.<br/>But Harry knew that there was a high chance that Draco was having a nightmare.<br/>If Harry had nightmares about home then Draco must have them too.<br/>He felt bad for talking about his home and the abuse to Draco when he obviously had it much much worse.</p>
<p>Harry decided he wouldn't talk about his home anymore and hide his nightmares and panic attacks from draco. And spend all his spare time helping draco as much as he can.<br/>He can't believe he was being so selfish about his home he felt really bad about it.</p>
<p>Draco started to roll around in his bed a little bit which alerted harry.<br/>“Draco? Draco? Are you okay? How are you? How do you feel? I tried to treat your wounds and bruises. But obviously i'm not good at it. How can I help?” Harry had so much worry in his voice.</p>
<p>“Shut Harry, I'm fine,” Draco tried to sit up but he instantly lay down from the pain.<br/>“You're so silly, if i tell you to calm down then you gotta calm down okay?“<br/>“No harry i always take care of myself i am fine i know how to handle this” <br/>Harry could see that draco wasn't fine but he didn't want draco to become mad at him so he took a step back.</p>
<p>“Thank you, how late is it?”<br/> “Idk somewhere around 5:00 in the morning”<br/>Draco looked at Harry which kinda gave Harry the feeling that Draco was accusing him of lying. <br/>“A-are you sure? I was really out for that long?”<br/>Harry just nodded.<br/>“And what did you do the whole time?”<br/>“I just laid beside you waiting for when you would wake up again, i wanted to treat your wounds and bruises cause i can't when you're not awake because i need to know if you're in pain and how much” </p>
<p>“Well lucky for you i'm not in pain”<br/>“Draco stop lying to me. I know what a cruciatus curse feels like and I know you're in pain” he didnt realise what he exactly said until he saw Draco's confused and sad face.<br/>“When were you hit with the cruciatus curse? Your uncle isn't magical, so tell me what happened” <br/>“Draco, I can't, I'm sorry Dumbledore told me it must stay secret. Come on let's get you all healed up”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. this has to change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(time skip because I'm lazy and IDK what more to write about it) </p><p>It was already 4 in the afternoon and Draco and Harry were talking about school and friends. Because they had nothing else to do.<br/>After a while they heard a loud crack and before them stood a horrible-looking creature.<br/>Harry looked horrified.<br/>“Dobby? Is it already dinner time?”<br/>“No sir, I was here to tell Mr. Potter something. If you would please let me and not punish me for it?”  <br/>Draco looked at Harry who now had a shocked face. <br/>“Yes, Dobby, you can tell Harry what you want. Is it okay if I stay here though?”</p><p>“Yes sir you can stay if you would like if Mr. potter wouldn't mind”<br/>Draco looked at Harry and he gave a slight nod as to say that Draco could stay.<br/>“Harry Potter mustn't go back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry there is gonna happen something bad, someone is gonna go after you Mr.potter” </p><p>“What do you mean dobby” Harry and Draco both asked at the same time.<br/>“Master Lucius is planning something involved with tom riddle and Salazar Slytherin”<br/>“What is he scheming? And who is Tom riddle?” <br/>“I can't tell you what he is planning but master Lucius has a diary with the name tom riddle on it. But master Lucius calls him his ‘master’ or ‘my lord’ or even worse ‘our lord’ but mostly ‘the dark lord’ but dobby doesn't know who he means master Draco”</p><p>Draco and Harry looked at each other with a scared and worried look.<br/>They stared in silence for a few minutes when Harry was the first one to speak up.<br/>“I am sorry dobby but I can't go home again. Hogwarts is my home, I belong there and I need my friends and…”<br/>He looked at Draco for a second.<br/>“And I need Draco”</p><p>“Dobby please give us a minute to talk about this”<br/>“Yes master Draco”<br/>And with a loud crack, he disappeared as soon as he showed up.<br/>Draco slowly looked at Harry who looked scared and worried.<br/>“What do you wanna do harry? You obviously can't stay here and you can't go back to the Dursleys. But you can't go to Hogwarts this year. It's just too dangerous”</p><p>They sat in silence for a few minutes when Harry stood up.<br/>Draco looked up at Harry and he gave off the impression that he was scared but the detriment of his answer.<br/>“I will still go to Hogwarts. It's not like I was completely safe last year and Hogwarts is my home. I can't leave that because someone is after me. They are gonna be after me either way so staying away from Hogwarts won't stop that.”</p><p>“Harry are you sure about this? I don't want you getting hurt”<br/>He knelt in front of Draco and looked him in the eyes.<br/>“I know Draco but Hogwarts is my home. I belong there. And last year someone was already after me so I can handle this year. And I will probably be saver at Hogwarts with Dumbledore and all the teachers.” </p><p>“If you would be safe under dumbledore's watch then he wouldn't let you grow up at the Dursleys and he wouldn't have sent you back this year. The only reason you're not there right now is that you ran away and then had the luck I found you”</p><p>Harry thought a second before saying.<br/>“I know but I'll have to trust him right now. Or do you have any better ideas?” <br/>Draco just slowly shook his head.<br/>“Well then that's settled I will still go to Hogwarts this year”<br/>“Okay, should we tell dumbledore? Then he could protect you more”<br/>“Yea? How did it go the last time we well you tried to tell Dumbledore I was in danger?” </p><p>Draco seemed to take the hint so he went to stand up and at the same time hear footsteps coming up the stairs to Draco's room.</p><p>“Harry! Hide under your cloak”<br/>He immediately ran to the corner and put on the cloak.<br/>Then he stood in the corner and looked at the scene that was about to go down.</p><p>“YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BRAT”<br/>‘Oh no,’ Harry had to do something this time.<br/>“HOW ARE YOU NOT TOP OF YOUR CLASS? A LITTLE MUDBLOOD IS BETTER THAN YOU” </p><p>Harry closed his eyes because he didn't want to see what Lucius is doing to Draco.</p><p>“CRUCIO” <br/>Dracos screams were unbearable to hear for harry.<br/>The boy that was his friend, the boy that helped him, the boy that saved him. That same boy was now screaming on the ground.<br/>‘Please be gentle with him. I have to talk to him’</p><p>“FATHER PLEASE” “I beg you to stop father. I will do better than the mudblood. Just please stop” </p><p>“Yea you better be the best of your class or else you will regret that you were born”<br/>“Yes, father. I am sorry”</p><p>After Lucius left the room Harry rushed over to Draco.<br/>“Draco are you alright?”<br/> “Yes I am fine this wasn't as bad as…”<br/>“As what Draco?”<br/>“As… usual”<br/>Harry hugged draco and looked if Draco had any other injuries on his body.</p><p> Time skip   - </p><p>They were both lying in bed talking about fun stuff like friends and school. <br/>They both didn't admit it but they liked talking to each other and it feels like more than friends but also not romantic.<br/>They just like talking to each other but just more than they like to talk to their other friends.<br/>It's really weird.<br/>Harry can't figure out why Draco is even helping him and listening to him when he has all these problems. </p><p>Harry felt selfish for only caring about himself and his home and how he gets abused while Draco gets the cruciatus curse against him every time his dad is mad at h9im.</p><p>Draco was supposed to be his enemy but he just couldn't hate Draco, and Draco couldn't hate Harry.<br/>They were friends but at school, they had to pretend to hate each other.<br/>Draco has a lot of friends whose family are close to Voldermort.</p><p>Even Draco's family are sworn supporters of Voldermort.<br/>But Draco would be like that ever, right?  <br/>Harry doesn't wanna think about it if he's honest with himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry this is just an update.<br/>i'll be back with a new chapter soon :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I am not really creative so there is gonna be a time skip.<br/>They are at the end of 4th year now. <br/>And Cedric just died and Harry is in Madeye's (barty crouch jr.) office.<br/>That is gonna be in the next chapter tho :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>